1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool which is used to apply a rotary force to a nut or bolt for purposes of installing or removing the said nut or bolt. More particularly, tools which are of the type and construction of the present invention are believed most likely to be found in Class 81/57.3.
2.Description of the Prior Art
Exemplifying the prior art devices appearing to be most relevant to the construction disclosed herein is U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,479. With the prior art in mind, it is seen that the broad concept of providing a remote driver to apply torque to a nut or bolt through a gear train or chain and sprocket transmission to a nut or bolt socket is known. The prior art further has recognized the technique of connecting several wrench units together to extend the wrench assembly and provide drive between remote ends through the intermediary of gear trains between opposite ends of each wrench unit. Further, with respect to the technique of connecting and securing several wrench units together at different angles of intersection, the prior art shows the formation of radial splines on adjacent side faces of wrench units, establishing the desired angle of interaction of wrench units and clamping same securely by wing nuts and bolts.